Father Knows Best
by 71star
Summary: Bella moves back to Forks to be with her father who is ill. Charlie has another agenda for his daughter. He sees his single daughter and the towns most eligible bachelor as the perfect match and plays match maker. Will it work? Or will it blow up in his face? All his wants is to see his daughter happy before his time comes to an end. Will Charlie get his HEA?
1. Chapter 1

**Father Knows Best**

Chapter 1

"Reid Charles Pace!" Garrett yelled as the pilot came over the intercom to be seated and buckle up, but he was too busy bouncing around the plane.

"Reid!" I snapped.

"What?" he asked over exaggerating the 'T'.

"Sit down and buckle up NOW!" I said through clenched teeth.

"Yes ma'am." He sighed and sat down beside Garrett.

"Sorry for not listening Uncle Garrett." His bottom lip wobbled.

"That's OK sport." Garrett ruffled his hair and winked at me.

We landed at Sea-Tac airport and Garrett had a car waiting for us and instructed them to take us to the nearest Land Rover dealership, so we could purchase a car before driving to Forks.

Garrett had me pick out whatever one I wanted so I settled on a Range Rover Sport in maroon and fully loaded. Garrett even made sure it had a built in DVD player and game system for Reid.

"Really Garrett, that's just a little over the top isn't it?" I asked.

"Is your sanity worth it?" he asked.

"Garrett, you've been to Forks, it's not that big." I laughed.

"What about your trips to Seattle?" he asked.

"OK." I raised my hands in defeat.

After we purchased that Garrett sent the rental car on it's way and we loaded everything inside the Land Rover and headed on to Forks.

It was a pleasant ride because Reid was quiet with his movie and headphones.

We finally reached Forks and pulled up to my dad's house.

"I'm so glad your dad is cool with our arrangement. It makes my life easier." Garrett smiled.

"My family isn't the one made of money and the grandfather who had stipulations." I shrugged. "But I still love you." I kissed his cheek and he hugged me.

"As I love you." He smiled and swatted my ass.

CPOV

"Charlie, I thought you said she was divorced?" Edward snapped.

"She is, she is. They're just each other's best friends and don't worry. He's gay." I laughed.

"What? No way!" Edward scoffed.

"Bells!" I shouted as they walked up to the porch.

"Daddy!" she ran into my arms.

I hugged her as tight as I could.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"As good as can be expected." I smiled.

"Where is Dr. Cullen? He said he'd be here and that someone would always be here with you." She snapped.

"I'm Dr. Cullen." He reached his hand out to shake Bella's.

"I'm sorry. I was expecting the blond haired Dr. Cullen." Bella smiled as she shook his hand.

"Oh, that's my dad. Please call me Edward." He smiled.

"Very well Edward, I'm Bella." She blushed.

"I'm Reid, I'm 8. Who are you?" My grandson interrogated.

Edward laughed and crouched down to his level.

"I'm Edward Cullen, your granddad's Oncologist." He smiled.

"So, you're a doctor?" Reid asked, smart boy.

"Why, yes I am. You're very smart for 5." He smiled at Bella.

"Well duh! I'm not a baby!" he rolled his eyes.

"Reid Charles Swan!" Bella yelled at him.

"It's OK, really. My niece is just as sassy. I think they'd get along great." Edward laughed.

"I'm so sorry." Bella apologized and the entire time, Garrett is propped against the porch post smiling with a knowing grin.

"Reid, come inside with grandpa, I've got some new fishing tackle I want to show you." I told him as I left the adults outside.

BPOV

My dad had a way of being subtle, not.

"Sorry again about Reid. He's just so used to being around adults all the time." I shook my head.

"Really, it's OK. My niece is the exact same. My sister can't wait for kindergarten." He smiled.

"Oh, where are my manners! Um, Edward, this is Garrett. Reid's father. But as far as Reid is concerned, it's his uncle." I sighed.

"OooooK." Edward looked at us.

"It's a crazy story. Have a seat." I motioned for the table set my dad had on the patio.

"I might as well tell it now before it gets all over and your my dad's doctor so… Garrett and I met in college, it was instant attraction, I mean look at him! We clicked, had so many things in common, by Thanksgiving I was meeting his parents, by Christmas he was meeting my dad. Valentines had us engaged and the following Valentines had us married with Reid on the way. Our families were happy, especially his who were very wealthy in California and have one of the oldest and well known law firms in the country Pace Law. So any way, shortly after our marriage, it started to fell strange, we were still great together, but not all consuming. And that's when I noticed Garrett looking at other men and I asked him straight up. I was about 6 months pregnant and my hormones had me saying whatever, I didn't care. I guess because I was sexually frustrated and he so wasn't helping. So he came out and said that yes he indeed thought men were more desirable. But his grandfather was very old fashioned. He couldn't 'come out' or else his future would be damned and he wanted to be a lawyer more than anything and he was on the fast track. He was a year ahead, doubling up on classes, when he could. It was expected. Anyway, out of the blue his grandfather passed away in his sleep of a heart attack. Everything was left to Garrett, except for 10% of the company, it was left to his father just so he wouldn't contest the will, and the women just got money and property, like I said his grandfather was old fashioned. So fast forward, Garrett and I are divorced, almost as soon as the will was finalized and I changed my name back to Swan and that's the name we gave to Reid, so he doesn't know and Garrett is OK with it, he has money and safeguards set aside for him, a trust and college fund. I'll never have to worry about my boy. Garrett and Alistair are wonderful uncles to Reid. They even bought our house here and had it renovated. I'm presuming by someone in your family. An Esme Cullen." I finished off.

"My mother." He smiled. "That's quite the story. Wow!"

"Yeah. So Garrett and Alistair will be here a lot and we'll visit California on Reid's school breaks." I shrugged.

"What about your job?" Edward inquired.

"Well, I'm a photographer, so I can do that anywhere. I freelance and I plan to set up a studio here in my house. I know the closest one is in Port Angeles." I smiled.

"My mom will love that! She hated having to drive for family portraits and she's always complaining about the people she hires to shoot the houses she fixes up, saying they don't know how to 'use the light', whatever that means. And then there's my little sister Alice, she's a clothes designer, I won't even tell you what she'll want with you." He laughed heartily.

"Don't let me interrupt your flirting session." Garrett laughed.

"Garrett!" I chastised.

"I will admit I'm trying to flirt with you Ms. Swan." Edward smiled. "That's actually why I'm here instead of my dad. I just got off a 48 hour shift at the hospital and I knew you were coming in today, I've seen your picture, and your dad has talked non-stop about you and Reid and I just had to be here." He smiled.

"Oh, well. Thanks." I blushed.

"OK, I'm going inside to look at Charlie's new tackle." Garrett rolled his eyes.

"So were I your house?" Edward asked.

"Just around the corner. I didn't want to be far from dad, just in case." I smiled sadly.

"Oh, you bought the Cope's old house?" he asked.

"Yes." I smiled.

"That's a beautiful home." He smiled.

"It is. I flew in a few times to take pictures of it and the progress and to make sure I got it just right." I shrugged. "Your mom is amazing. She knew just what I needed and Reid's room is out of this world, literally."

"Is he into space?" Edward asked.

"Very much! Alistair works for NASA so that helped, he got some awesome posters and official pictures and your mom found these wonderful constellation bed sheets. He's going to freak out." I laughed.

"Have dinner with me?" Edward blurted out.

"What?" I asked.

"Have dinner with me, please." He asked

"Um, I'd really like to but I don't know you and I have no one to watch Reid." I shake my head.

"You have Garrett." He smiled.

"He's leaving tomorrow." I laughed.

"So go out with me tonight." He shrugged.

"You just admitted you've been up for 48 hours straight." I admonished.

"Bella, I'm used to 72 or more." He shook his head.

"I have so much unpacking to do." I sighed.

"I'll come help this weekend." He bargained.

"You're not going to take no for an answer are you?" I smiled.

"No." he laughed.

"OK." I nodded.

"Tonight, seven I'll pick you up. Jeans and a nice top are fine. Any type of food you don't like?" he asked.

"I'm good with most everything." I shrug.

"OK. See you at seven. I'm going to say bye to your dad and his nurse should be here any minute. Her name is Sue. She's here most days, she's a great woman. They're very close." He raised his eyebrows making me gasp.

"What do you mean 'very close'?" I made quotation marks.

"Just the way I stressed it. She might as well move in with him, but I think he's worried how you would take the news. They've been together for almost a year now." Edward smirked.

"Since his diagnosis?" I asked.

"Yep. They grew close very fast. They've been friends for years." He smiled.

"Wow! I just want him to be happy. I know he doesn't have long." A tear escaped me, Edward wiped it away.

"He is happy. You're hear and is grandson is here. That's what he's wanted for a very long time, my dad said." Edward smiled softly.

"That we are. I'm not going anywhere." I shook my head.

"I'm glad to hear that." Edward smirked again. "Let me give you some alone time and I'll see you in a few hours." He walked inside and I took a deep breath.

"Wow! That was fast." Garrett walked outside laughing.

"Shut it Garrett!" I snapped.

"What? You're not even here an hour and your dad had a suitor lined up for you." He dared me to argue.

"I think my dad had this planned as soon as I told him I was coming home." I shook my head.

"I always thought I was his favorite." Garrett acted wounded.

"He loves you Gar, but I think he wants more grandbabies." I laughed. "And he's not afraid to get me started today."

"Yeah. I think you're right. He'd probably pay for another wedding of your dreams if you wanted it." He smiled sadly.

"Garrett, I don't regret marrying you. Not for one minute. I loved you. Hell, I still love you. But I love you like my brother and I know you love me like a little sister. So please don't get down on me about our wedding. It was beautiful, the time we spent together, the memories, and our son." I bumped shoulders with him.

"Yeah, we did make a beautiful kid didn't we?" he smiled.

And as if on cue Reid came running out the door, Edward running behind him acting like a dinosaur.

I loved that Garrett and I had a lot of the same features.

We both had brownish red hair and brown eyes. Reid had the same hair, but it was a crazy mass of waves and curls everywhere on his head.

His eyes were big and brown, just like ours and he was long and lean like Garrett. But had my grace.

"He's a natural Bells." My dad snapped me out of my trance.

"What?" I asked.

"Edward, he's a natural. He loves kids." My dad winked.

"Dad, are you trying to get me to sleep with Edward?" I asked.

"Why? Is it going to work?" he laughed and then sobered up when a red car pulled into the drive way.

"Bella, I've really got to go. Reid, sorry buddy, I'll come and play at your new house tomorrow, if that's OK with your mom." He asked.

"That's fine." I nodded.

"See you tonight." He whispered in my ear as he kissed my cheek.

I just blushed and nodded.

"Charlie! You're supposed to be resting!" a woman's voice rose.  
>"Sue, Bella just got here, I'm visiting." He pouted.<p>

"She's going to be living right around the corner." She chastised him.

"And Edward was here too." He gave a knowing look to Edward's retreating form.

"OH!" Sue smiled and blushed too.

"Dad, you're not very subtle." I shook my head.

"What?" he tried to play innocent.

"Hi Sue. I'm Bella, Charlie's daughter that he's trying to marry off to the handsome doctor Cullen." I laughed and Sue laughed with me.

"That's ALL he's been plotting since he found out you were moving back. How he could get you two together. He's going to try and get you a date." She gave up a secret.

"Already done." I smiled and my dad looked like a proud father.

"Edward asked me out for tonight." I smiled.

"Are you going?" my dad asked eagerly.

"Thanks to Garrett's big mouth, yes!" I glared at him.

"Yep! I told her she had to go. I mean free babysitting tonight and he gets Uncle Garrett. What's better than that?" Garrett laughed.

"Ugh! OK. With that we need to head to the house dad." I leaned down to kiss him.

"Don't come home at a decent hour, OK?" he asked.

"Dad…" I groaned.

"She really needs to stay out late Charlie, if you know what I mean." Garrett laughed.

"In the car NOW!" I smacked his head as he laughed.

"Reid, we're going!" I yelled and he came running from the back yard covered in dirt.

"Great. Garrett, you're walking with him to the house, it's just around the corner. See you there." I smiled and drove off.

I'm Bella Swan and this is the story of how my _Father Thinks He Knows Best_…

AN:

OK…

So this has been brewing in my head for about a month…

I was talking to a friend on another site about this name

And how it'd a great name for a new story for her…

She said "Yeah you should run w/ it…" So I thought and thought and after several different

Charlie's popped into my head, this one won out… He wouldn't STOP!

So… Here we are…

I hope you enjoy… :0)

This will be a little different… No angst (GASP!)

Mostly light and fluffy… (I think I can write that…)

Reviews=Love


	2. Chapter 2

**Father Knows Best**

Chapter 2

I had Garrett bring in my boxes of clothes first so I could go through them and find something to wear tonight. I found my black skinny jeans, my ruffled, one-sleeved coral colored top, coral colored heels and matching clutch; setting them on my bed, I headed out to find Garrett and Reid. I found them wrestling in the back yard.

"Hey! Are you going to clean him up and feed him tonight?" I asked.

"Of course. Don't I always?" he asked.

"Well yes, but this is a new place." I reminded him.

"It's not the first time I've watched him, Bella." Garrett sounded exasperated. "And this isn't LA. It's some tiny town." He laughed.

"Yes! With gossiping old women." I reminded him.

"Oh yeah." He sighed. "Well, we're just going to go to the little diner your dad told us about. I think Sue and him are going too; maybe I'll call them and we can go with them." He shrugged.

"That's a great idea." I kissed them both before I went to get ready.

I showered and got dressed, leaving my hair down and applying minimal make up. Seeing as that was the real me, he might as well experience it right from the start. I walked down stairs and the boys were already bathed as well.

"I took a shower with Uncle Garrett!" Reid smiled.

I shook my head.

"You didn't see how dirty this kid was. It was either that, or I would have had to scrub the bathroom afterwards." He chuckled.

"Ah, so you took the lazy way out." I raised my eyebrow.

"You caught me." He shrugged. "You look great by the way, B." he kissed my cheek.

"Thanks. I'm really nervous; I haven't been on a date in years." I sighed.

"You'll do fine. He knows about me and Reid, and your dad. Three of the biggest things to bring up." Garrett shrugged.

"He seems like he wants to get serious right away though. I don't know if I'm ready for that." I looked to Garrett for some guidance.

"What's wrong with that? You've been alone for too long. Reid needs a father figure, and Edward seems like a natural, B. And your dad loves him; that's a plus right there! You said he hated any guy you brought home in high school." Garrett challenged.

"That's because I brought home losers for a reason. I didn't want to date." I shook my head. "When they'd ask me out, I knew they'd have to meet my dad and what they'd have to go through with the guns and the threats. After the third 'date' all the guys quit asking me out; I could continue high school in peace and quiet. How do you think I got to be Valedictorian?" I laughed.

"That's sad. Bella. What about prom?" he asked.

"I went with my friends." I shrugged. "We had a blast, no worrying about having to lose my virginity." I shrugged.

"You're too much." He shoved me.

There was a knock on the door.

"I'm nervous Garrett." I shook my hands.

"Don't be. You look beautiful. And above all, don't come home early… or at all." He wiggled his eyebrows and went to answer the door while I said my goodbyes to Reid.

Edward opened the door to his red Porsche Cayenne, and I thanked him.

"Where to?" I asked as he climbed in.

"Are you familiar with Port Angeles?" he asked.

"I did grow up here." I reminded him.

"Yes, I forget that, seeing as though I've only been here a couple years." He continued. "It's changed; they've added quite a few restaurants and even some clubs. The theatre got a makeover, and they're updating the mall. You should be happy to hear that." He chuckled.

"And why would I be happy that they're updating the mall?" I questioned.

"Um… You're a woman… Women, like to shop and spend money." He stated.

"No, I despise shopping for clothes. Garrett and Alistair bought all my clothes for me. I don't mind shopping for Reid and grocery shopping, but for myself, no way." I laughed.

"Wait until you meet my sisters and mom, they'll have you on a Seattle or New York shopping marathon in no time, maybe even Paris." He smirked.

We arrived at a Japanese Steak House. "Is this alright?" he asked.

"I love these places; we can't tell Reid." I smiled.

"We'll bring him on a Saturday afternoon; they have a kids day every so often with balloons and special things just for kids." He informed me.

"Oh?" I questioned.

"Yeah. My twin brother Emmett and his wife Rose have 9 year old twins, Ava and Adam; they love coming here." He shrugged.

"Ahhh, that's why you're a natural with kids." I hedged.

"Yeah, that and I just love them. I want at least 3 kids." He looked at me as we walked across the parking lot.

"Oh." I whispered.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked.

"No-No, nothing." I sighed.

"Hey, sorry if that was too heavy." He smiled.

"No, I uh, I've always wanted more but kind of gave up hope." I blushed.

We were seated and continued our talk.

"So, are you looking for something serious, or is your dad just being nosy?" Edward chuckled.

"Well, I have to think of Reid first and foremost. But yes, I do want something serious. I don't want to casual date; I know that sounds crazy, but I want to just to settle down." I smiled.

"Me too." Edward smiled, lifting my chin.

We enjoyed dinner and talked about our likes and dislikes, having many things in common. After dinner we walked back to the car.

"Would you like to walk around a little? There's some great shops, and a great bakery a few blocks from here." He entwined our fingers.

"OK." I squeezed his fingers in return.

We went to the bakery and got some dessert and coffees then headed for the riverfront park.

"I really enjoyed tonight." I smiled at Edward.

"Me too. I'd like to do this again, with Reid of course." He hedged.

"We're free anytime right now." I shrugged.

"Good to know. I'll give you my schedule, and we can figure something out. Maybe even do something with my brother and sister in law. My little sister, Alice, has the 5 year old who's really sassy, and she'll love you! She's amazing. She's a single mom too; she's the fashion designer. We're all glad she got away from the low life." Edward sighed.

"Sorry she had to go through that." I frowned.

"Yeah, it took convincing and him taking most of their money before she'd wake up, but she finally did." He smiled a little. "Of course Emmett and I finally got to him too." He chuckled.

We drove home with Edward holding my hand the entire way and sneaking looks and little kisses to my knuckles. When we pulled up to my drive way he unbuckled his seat belt and grabbed hold of my hand quickly.

"Bella, I had a wonderful time tonight. I really wish it didn't have to end." He ran his hand through his hair.

"Me either." I smiled. "Garrett warned me not to come home too early, or at all really." I laughed and then slapped my hand over my mouth.

Edward's eyes blazed with an intense desire.

"If I were not a gentleman, I'd start this vehicle and race you to my house and up to my bed." He stated honestly. "I want to get to know you first and foremost before we take that step though. I want us to do this right. Can we be exclusive? Is this to fast? Am I being to forward?" he was rambling, so I unbuckled and pulled him forward and kissed him before I lost my nerve.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked when we came up for a breath.

"So that's a yes?" he smiled.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Are we moving too fast?" he asked.

"Only if you think so?" I shrugged.

He leaned back in and kissed me with just as much passion, burying his hands in my hair and mine in his, pulling me into his lap, making me smile.

We were heavily into a make-out session when his pager went off.

"Sorry" he breathed out, "I've got to go. It's an emergency."

"I understand. See you soon, be safe." I kissed him softly before I slipped out his door.

"I'll text you when I get home." He grabbed my wrist when I got out.

"I'd like that. Thanks." With one more kiss, he was gone.

I walked inside to see Garrett and Reid passed out on the living room floor on a pallet of blankets. Smiling, I covered them up and headed upstairs. I changed into my t-shirt and boy shorts and climbed into bed with a smile on my face, touching my lips.

Forks was going to be a good change.

I could feel it.

**AN:**

Thanks to my lovely beta Cheekyy . Kikii

Hope you enjoy this…

And yes… They're going to move fast…

This will be a short story… :0)

Reviews=Love


	3. Chapter 3

Y

**Father Knows Best**

Chapter 3

Edward and I have been exclusive for several months now, Reid gets along great with him and they enjoy playing sports together.

I enjoy playing any sport that's between the sheets with Edward, we spend nearly all our free time together. He's extremely attentive and I can tell it makes my dad and his family happy.

I've become great friends with his sister Alice, she and I have bonded quite well. I'm do to photo shoot her new line for a magazine ad for fall.

I've also become great friends with Esme and Rose. They've told me time and time again how happy they are that Edward's found someone and they're happy that we're serious. Esme even told me how fast her and Carlisle's relationship moved and not to be scared, she assured me that Edward has never been this way with another woman.

"Esme, I'm not so much scared about our relationship moving fast, it's about everything else. Family, more children, how will he balance all of that? The hours he keeps, I mean it works now, but that's because it's not his responsibility. But what about when it is? I have a feeling he's close to asking, and I do want to say yes, but I've been married to someone who's married to their job, even if it was for other reasons, and I can't do that again." I broke down.

This had been bothering me for weeks and I didn't know who to talk too. Esme seemed the most likely, she'd been through it. Carlisle had been, still was in Edward's shoes and I didn't begrudge him being a doctor, but I just wanted to know how we were going to make this work if and when we had children of our own. Esme and Carlisle raised three children and she'd be able to give me great advice.

"First of all dear, he only keeps these crazy hours, because he can't be with you all the time. He'd work less hours once he's a married man and he talks about Reid all the time, I can't imagine what he'd do once you two had one of your own, but I do know he'd love Reid just the same." She smiled.

"Thank you Esme. That makes me feel better." I smiled.

"Now, I have some houses that will be finished in a couple of weeks and need to be photographed. Will you be up for that?" she asked.

"Of course! Just let me know what you want and when, I'll be there." I smiled.

Esme hugged me tightly. "Now, I think we need to go to the store and buy a test." She smiled.

"What? A test?" I questioned.

"Yes. A test. A pregnancy test. The past couple weeks you've been _off _Bella and I'm surprised Edward hasn't noticed." She chuckled.

"I think it's because he's been working so much. I don't know how he functions." I sighed.

"He's adapted. Carlisle did too. He'd catch catnaps when he could and longer naps in between. Why do you think they have such expensive couches in their offices? It's NOT to impress people, I can assure you, it's because they're comfortable to sleep on, they make out into beds." She smiled at me. "They can lock their doors and pull the curtains tight, they have the pagers to alert them and they get great sleep." She shrugged.

"Oh." I said kind of dumbfounded, Edward hadn't told me that, of course I didn't go to the hospital to visit him either, he came to my dad's checked on him and Sue took him to the hospital, luckily Reid hadn't been sick or hurt so I hadn't made a trip there yet.

"It's OK dear. Let's go. Edward has another late night, right?" she smiled.

"Yes." I frowned.

"OK. Let's get the test, come back here and take it. Then go get Reid and Sophia from school. I'll call Alice and have her meet us for dinner in Port Angeles for dinner." Esme nodded.

"OK. Sounds good, but I still don't see how you think I'm pregnant." I laughed.

"Do you and Edward use protection?" she asked and I blushed, she was really going to talk sex with me about her son.

"Uh, no. We're leaving it to chance. The pill made me sick after I had Reid and I had an IUD put in but it got infected (I lifted my arm to show her the nasty scar), so I had it taken out, I wasn't sexually active anyway, so it wasn't a big deal." I shrugged.

"And Edward isn't being responsible, using a condom? He's a doctor after all." She sighed.

"Well, he did the first few times, but we didn't like the way it felt. It felt like we weren't truly connecting. So we said screw it and we've been leaving it to chance." I smiled and shrugged.

"And I'm thinking chance caught up with you my dear." She patted my leg.

"Are you upset?" I asked.

"Oh no! I know how badly Edward wants a family and children. It's all he's talked about since his siblings have started. You'll make him the happiest man in the world if my suspicions are correct!" she smiled widely.

That made me smile. We walked into the store and Esme bought several different brands.

"Is this necessary?" I laughed.

"Oh yes. We have to be sure. Being a doctor's wife, I've learned that! Plus once these ALL come back positive… Edward will make you do it ALL over again." She laughed and I groaned. She threw in a large bottle of water and as soon as it was rung up handed it to me and told me to start drinking.

Forty-five minutes later I was sitting on the couch between Esme and Carlisle, who had come home early after board meetings all day crying on their shoulders.

"Bella, it will be OK. Edward is going to be OK with this. Seriously. He's wanted children forever." Carlisle chuckled.

At about that time the garage door opened and I heard his voice and burst into hysterics, bolting to the bathroom. "I can't do this. He's going to leave me." I shook my head as leapt from Esme's arms.

"Hey! I saw Bella's car in the driveway. I've been trying to call her for over an hour and was worried. But I remembered she was spending the day with mom. What's wrong? BELLA?" I heard him yell out.

"Edward, she's not feeling well. She's in the bathroom." Calm down. I heard Carlisle sooth him.

"Not feeling well? She was fine yesterday." He sounded concerned.

"She'll be fine son. Have a seat." He sighed.

"Someone's got to get Reid from school." Edward said worriedly.

"We've already called Alice. She's going to get him when she picks up Sophia. I called the principle." Esme assured him.

"But Reid doesn't know Alice that well." He argued.

"Well, he's going to get a crash course in Alice and Sophia today." Carlisle laughed.

"That's not funny dad. You could have at least got Emmett or Rose to get him, the twins are closer in age." Edward argued.

"The twins have karate today." Carlisle pointed out.

"He could have watched." Edward argued again. "I'll have to talk to Bella, maybe we can put him in with the twins, that way he's got more friends." He sighed.

"Edward, calm down." Carlisle chastised him.

"Sorry. I just feel like I don't do enough for Reid. Like I'm not there for him, like you were for me. I don't want him to think that I don't love him, because I do. I love him and Bella so much. Dad, she's it for me, see." I don't know what he was doing but I heard his parents gasp. "And if Bella and I were to have a baby, I'd have to make sure that Reid knows I love him just as much as I'd love Bella's and my baby too. I have enough love for them all dad, I really do. I want a big family. I need a big family. I can't explain it. I working all these hours at the hospital because my office is almost built, I'll have my own private practice soon and it won't be as crazy. And I can be the family man I want to be that Bella and Reid and any others we have need me to be." Edward declared to his parents.

I slid to the floor and sobbed. Edward knocked on the door a little while later.

"Bella, you OK babe?" he asked frantically.

"Yeah." I cracked the door and he swung it open pulling me to him and then stopped.

"What in the…" he looked at the boxes and at me.

"Edward… I'm pregnant." I cried.

His parents were standing behind him.

He looked at me with the goofiest smile on his face.

"Are you serious? Is this what your problem has been?" he laughed.

"I think so." I nodded.

"We need to get you set up with an OB/GYN, but that can wait. Mom, can y'all keep Reid tonight? Come by and get some clothes? Bella and I need to go celebrate. Dad, can you find someone to cover me if any calls come in?" he begged.

"We've got it son." He patted his back.

Edward picked me up and kissed me passionately and rushed me out of the house.

"Where are we going?" I laughed.

"Seattle." He smiled.

We stopped by the house to pack me a small overnight bag, he already had one, he always did because of his job and then we were on our way.

"Bella, you've just made me the happiest man in the entire world. I can't even begin to tell you." He smiled and kissed my hand.

We both had permanent smiles etched on our faces the entire way to Seattle and were pretty much in our own little world.

Edward pulled up in front of the Alexis hotel.

"Edward, when did you have time to book this?" I asked.

"When we stopped for the last bathroom break. I'm good friends with the manager, we went to high school together. You're going to love her. She's kind of outgoing and over the top, so just be prepared." He chuckled.

We walked inside and up to the front desk. As soon as he gave his name, the employee's eyes grew large and he was on the phone. "Mrs. St. James, Mr. Cullen has arrived. Yes ma'am he just arrived. No ma'am, I haven't made him wait a second, I promise." He kept his voice steady. "Mrs. St. James will be right with you." He smiled.

"Thank you." Edward nodded.

We stood to the side for a few minutes before we heard "Edward darling!" across the lobby and this tall gorgeous blond walking towards us in these 7 inch heels that looked like they would snap in a second with how fast she was walking.

"This must be the Edward taming Bella." She squeezed me tight.

"Uh. Hi!" I squeaked.

"Don't be afraid of me dear. I've known Edward since high school. I was his first and last penis! Yuck!" she waved towards his pants and I started laughing. "I prefer woman obviously. My wife and I own several hotels we inherited through my family." She shrugged.

"Wow! That's so cool. At least you always have a place to stay." I smiled.

"Ahhhh, very true." She smiled. "I just always look at it as work." She shrugged.

"Anyway, anything you need while you're here is on the house. Don't even think to argue. The honeymoon suite is all yours." She winked at Edward.

"Thank you Kate. Tell Irina I said 'hi'" Edward chuckled.

"Oh yes. I'm sure she'll be thrilled." Kate rolled her eyes.

She handed us the keys and walked off, the bellhop coming over and grabbing our bags.

We rode the elevator in quiet excitement, the bellhop, literally bouncing on the balls of his feet.

When the elevator doors chimed he stepped out and picked up our bags, motioning for us to follow him.

"The honeymoon suite is at the end of the, completely by its self. I'm sure everything is to your liking Mr. Cullen. Just call room service if you need anything else. Have a good evening." He opened the door and dropped our bags just inside, not invading our little paradise.

"Here you go." Edward smiled handing him a tip. Graciously the bellhop slipped it in his pocket, not even looking at it. Kate had trained them well.

Edward led me inside and the view was breath taking. It was entirely windows and you could see all of downtown Seattle.

"The best thing is, no one can see in." Edward chuckled as he slid my dress off my shoulders and kissed his way down my body. Stopping to pay special attention to my belly. "Hello little one. You don't know it yet, but I'm your daddy and this, this is your mommy. You've also got a wonderful big brother waiting to be told about you. And some grandparents and aunts and uncles and cousins. We're going to have such a great family." He kissed my belly and looked up at me with tears in his eyes.

"Bella, I've wanted to do this for weeks now. But after today I have now more excuses, no more looking for the right time or planning the perfect dinner. I have your dad's, Garrett's and Reid's blessing. I covered all my fucking bases because you're the woman of my dreams. You're the woman I want forever with. And now you're giving me a child, as far as I'm concerned… Another one… I love Reid like my own too… I told him that when I asked him for permission to marry you. I told him I wanted to be his dad and he said he'd like that. And Garrett's cool with it too, so that just leaves you, love. Are you? Please say yes! Please say you'll marry me." Edward was so cute when he was nervous, he rattled on and on and he got that worried look on his face. He pulled out this beautiful rainbow ring, I'd never seen anything like it.

"Oh Edward! I love it!" I gasped. "Yes! Yes! I'll marry you. And I'd love for you to be Reid's dad too." I joined him on the floor and needless to say, we didn't make it to the bed for our first round of love making.

"I have something else I need to show you." He smiled as we waited for room service.

"OK." I laughed. "What?" he was so serious.

He pulled out another box. "Edward, one ring is more than enough. This is already too much." I held up the ring as it shined.

"No, this… This is for Reid… It has _Cullen _engraved on it and it will have the date of his adoption engraved on the inside." He smiled.

"Oh Edward!" I leaned over and kissed him, and as it became heated, room service arrived and I sighed.

We ate dinner and shared each other for dessert.

The night was magical, it was all I could've hoped for and more. I couldn't believe that Edward and I would soon be married and having a baby, plus Reid would be a Cullen as well. All of this in less than a year. I shook my head to myself and chuckled.

"What's the matter?" Edward questioned.

"Nothing. Just thinking about how fast our lives have moved these past few months. I'm just really happy." I snuggled into his side.

"I'm really happy too. And I hope that you'll want to get married sooner, rather than later." Edward tilted my chin up to look at him.

"I do. I'd really like to get married soon." I told him honestly.

"Good. When we get back, you can get with my mom and start working out the details." He kissed me, which led to another round of lovemaking before we finally passed out for the night.

I woke up to sweet kisses all down my back.

"Bella, we need to go get some breakfast and head back." Edward pressed kisses all the way down my spine.

"Do we have to?" I groaned.

"I'm afraid so baby. Reid's already been texting me all morning, he wants to know your answer." He chuckled.

"Oh goodness." I sat up laughing.

"Let's shower and then go get some breakfast." Edward pulled me up and undressed me, making love to me slowly in the shower.

After breakfast we headed back to Forks, we talked about where we would live and since Reid was settled in our house, we'd stay there for now, there was plenty of room, but if we had more children, we'd have to have a bigger house. Edward was just going to keep his place and rent it out, it was a good investment property he said. Before going to get Reid we stopped by and saw my dad, who was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"I knew I'd get you two together. I'd had it planned for months." He told us both and I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, Ok. Old man." I laughed at him. "When are you making an honest woman of Sue?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" he blushed.

"Dad, I know all about you and Sue. Just ask her to move in at least." I sighed.

"Alright, alright." He huffed and gave me a hug.

Edward and I headed to his parent's house and he shared with me that my dad seemed to be doing well. Holding his own. So that made me happy.

Arriving at his parent's house Reid came running out and into Edward's arms which made me smile, but what made me start crying was the word that came out next. "Daddy!"

AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Told you it was going to move fast…

Reviews=Love


End file.
